


The Pilgrim & the Pinetree

by KittyInATopHat



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bananas, Blow Jobs, College, Drinking, Exhibitionism, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Older Characters, Prompt Fic, Public Blow Jobs, but nothing weird with bananas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyInATopHat/pseuds/KittyInATopHat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Wirt made out last weekend and now things are weird. Then they bump into each other at a party. (feat. a really lame 8tracks playlist)</p><p>(Inspired by the NSFW Fic Prompt Generator)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this after receiving the prompts "treehouse", "independently showed up to the costume party in matching costumes", and "public sex". Chaos insued. I also made a fan mix to go along with it (http://8tracks.com/kittyinatophat/bananas). I hope you enjoy!

Wirt stood in front of the door and listened to the sounds coming from the other side. People were talking loudly and the bass from the stereo shook the foundation of the house. As he stood on the porch, the crisp, evening wind flutters gently around him, rustling the fall leaves. He shuffles his feet nervously, anxiety creeping into his chest. Wirt has never been good at parties, especially when he goes to them alone and Dipper’s absence was like having a limp leg with no crutch. 

“You know, I bet he doesn’t even miss me. I bet he’s in there, right now, having a great time without me”, Wirt says solemnly to a jack-o-lantern glowing beside the door. 

“So did you plan on walking inside the party or were you just going to keep talking to that pumpkin?”, a voice from behind him asks and Wirt startles so bad he yelps. He wheels around to come face to face with Sara. “Hey, whoo! You alright?” 

“Yeah, yeah. Hi, s-sorry”, he gasps, trying to catch his breath. “How long have you been standing there?”

“Not very long. Sorry about that, I didn’t mean to startle you”, she said. “It’s good to see you though”

“It’s good to see you too, Sara. I was afraid I was going into this party alone”, he smiles at her. 

“I thought you were going with Dipper", Sara asked. 

“I’ve, uh...sort of been avoiding Dipper, recently”, Wirt says, quietly, his gaze dropping to his feet.  
.  
“What? You guys are basically inseparable”. She was right: it was generally assumed that when one was around, the other closely followed.

“Yeah things have been kinda...weird between us recently”, he replies.

“Did something happen?”. Sara’s question makes his heart sink into his stomach. To say that something had happened was an understatement. Wirt had been harboring this secret of what had happened last weekend for longer than he’d like, drowning in his thoughts, turning the situation over and over again in his mind, letting his anxieties build.

“Can I talk to you?”, he blurts out suddenly. He fumbles to recover. “I mean, yes, something did happen. Can I talk to you about it?”. Now that someone was asking, he felt like this secret was ready to burst out of his chest. 

“Yeah Wirt, of course”, Sara said, sensing his distress. “Here, let’s sit down”. She takes his arm and leads him to a small bench sitting against the railing of the porch. She turns towards him. “What’s going on?”. 

“So last week Dipper and I went to a party and both of us had...a lot to drink. Probably too much”, Wirt begins, glancing down, pulling at the sleeve of his gray shirt nervously. “And we went back to my place and we...started to talk and w-we were talking about some, uh...pretty...personal things. And...see, I ended up admitting to him that…um…”. The sudden realization of what he was about to confess to Sara causes panic to rise in Wirt’s throat. His face grows hot. 

“Ok, look, what I’m about to tell you is-is-is _super_ personal and I’m just sort of nervous about how you’re going to react”, Wirt stammers, covering his reddening face with his hands. 

“Wirt, hey, listen. You don’t have to be embarrassed”, Sara says, pulling his hands away from his face. 

“Ugh, yes I do. I really, really do”, he groans.

“I doubt it”, she says. “But if you’re not comfortable with sharing this with me that’s also totally fine”. 

“No, no. I’m sorry. I...I really need to talk to someone about this. The topic is just...a little heavy. I’ve been so confused and distraught ever since this happened and I have no idea what to do”. He pauses. “To be honest, I’m really glad that I ran into you. I think out of everyone, you’re the one I feel most comfortable talking about this with”. Despite not working out as a couple when they were younger, Sara had remained Wirt’s close friend for many years

“Thanks, Wirt. I’m glad you feel like you can trust me”, she says. 

“I think I just need a minute to gather my thoughts”.

“Take all the time that you need”, Sara reassures him. He takes a deep breath. 

“So anyway, in my drunken haze, I-I-I ended telling Dipper that…”. Wirt lowers his voice. “I’m...interested...in experimenting”. 

“Like, experimenting with...drugs?”, Sara asks, confused and looking slightly concerned. 

“No! No, no, no, not drugs”, Wirt clarifies. 

“So experimenting with what?”. A wave of dread washes over him and he swallows hard before whispering:

“With guys”. He averts his gaze, too embarrassed and ashamed by his confession to make eye contact with his friend. He sits, petrified, waiting for her reply. 

“Like, sexually?”, she asks, when she finally does speak. Wirt cringes at the word and flushes a darker shade of red before covering his face again. 

“...yeah”, he squeaks from under his hands. Internally, he prays that the ground opens up and swallows him whole. Sara remains silent. 

“Oh, well. I mean that’s totally okay”, she says. Wirt digests her words slowly. 

“Really?”, Wirt asks. Her casual reply helps to ease his tension and he releases a breath he was unaware he was holding. Maybe she could actually help him figure out what to do about this. 

“Yeah, there’s nothing wrong with wanting to experiment. Guys are hot”, she says. Suddenly her expression falls. “Wait, wait. Did Dipper try to make you feel bad about that? He better not have”. 

“Not exactly”, Wirt replies. “After I told him that, he got this really big grin on his face and then he leaned in and I was going to ask what he was doing, but before I could say anything-- oh man, Sara he _kissed_ me!”. Sara gasps and clasps her hand over her mouth, staring at him in disbelief.

“Oh my god”, she asks when she finally finds her words. “What did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything at first. I-I was in shock”, he says, sheepishly. “And then, Dipper pulled away and apologized for kissing me without asking. And I told him it was okay...but that I’d also be really interested in doing it again?”. Sara’s gapes at him, the corners of her lips turned slightly upward.

“Wirt!”, she cries, smirking mischievously at him. 

“I know, I mean, don’t get me wrong, I’ve-I’ve always thought Dipper was attractive, but I don’t even know what I was thinking”, he rambles, the blood rushing back into his face. “And-and then, to make matters worse, he asked if he could kiss me again”.

“Did you say yes?”, Sara asks. Too embarrassed to speak, Wirt shifts his gaze to his shoes and nods his head gently. “There’s no need to be embarrassed, this kinda stuff happens all the time”. 

“But it turned into this crazy makeout session Sara!”, he says, panic creeping into his voice. “And-and-and then we fell asleep and when I woke up the next morning he was gone. And we haven’t spoken or seen each other _all week_ , not even for our weekly Tuesday movie nights and-and he’s in there right now and I don’t know what he’s thinking or what he thinks of me and oh my god, Sara”. He drops his voice to a whisper. “ _I made out with Dipper_ ”. He’s staring at her wide eyed, face flushed and chest heaving. 

 

“Listen Wirt, you need to relax, okay?”, she says. “Take a deep breath”. He listens, closing his eyes before taking a breath and exhaling deeply. 

“Do you feel a little better?”, she asks him after a few breaths. He nods. “Good, now listen. Dipper’s smart, but he’s oblivious. If what happened between you two is bothering you, you need to be direct with him. You’ll have no idea what he thinks until you talk to him about it. Dipper’s not the type of person to just totally disregard your feelings either”. 

“But how do I bring this up with him? We’re not exactly on speaking terms”, Wirt says. 

“Well, if I had to guess, eventually, you’re both going to realize that you miss seeing the each other, and one of you will reach out to the other”, she says.

“I miss seeing him now”, Wirt says quietly. Sara places her hand on his shoulder and and gently rubs his back. 

“It’s going to be okay, I promise”, she says. “You just have to let the initial weirdness of everything pass”. 

“Yeah, maybe everything will calm down in a few days”, he says. “Thank you, Sara. I really appreciate you listening to all of this and being really open about everything”.

“You’re welcome Wirt, you can come to me about anything”, she smiles at him and for the first time that week, Wirt genuinely smiles back. He stands up from the bench. 

“Anyway, I should probably get going--”, but before he can walk away Sara grabs his arm.  
“Oh no you don’t. You’re going in there”, she says, standing up beside him. 

“But Dipper’s in there”, he murmurs. “I can’t let him see me like, well, this”. It takes a moment for Sara to realize that he’s referring to his costume, which she quickly notices, is a banana. She has to stifle her laughter. 

“Why do you own that?”, she giggles. 

“I don’t”, he frowns, unamused. “It’s Greg’s. I borrowed it. Sara, come on, I don’t have anyone to go to this party with anyway”. 

“Well lucky for you, neither do I, so now we can go together. And don’t be ashamed of your banana, costume! It’s Halloween, own it”, she grins at him. His frown doesn’t budge and he stares straight ahead, avoiding eye contact with her.

“And well, there’s a chance we might not even see Dipper tonight. There’s a lot of people here. And you already came all the way here”. He ignores her. “And I’m sure this has been on your mind all week so maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to have a distraction”. She was right. His expression softens. “Besides I would be absolutely delighted if a fine banana such as yourself could join me this evening”. She offers her arm to him and he cracks a small smile. Sara knows how to cheer anyone up. 

“Alright”, he says, looping his arm with her’s. “I would be honored to accompany the lovely...uh...um…”. He glances at her costume. She’s wrapped from neck to toe in bandages, sporting a long, white lab coat over top of it all and a stethoscope around her neck. A badge pinned to her coat reads “Doctor”. 

“Doctor Mummy”, she grins at him, finishing his sentence. 

“Ah, of course. I would be honored to accompany the lovely Doctor Mummy to this fine gathering”. Wirt’s anxiety eases slightly as they walk, arm-in-arm, to the door. Confiding in Sara had lifted some weight off his chest and, although he was still uneasy and _incredibly_ confused about the entire situation, he no longer feels like he’s suffocating. A flood of confidence rushes through Wirt, and he stands a little straighter as they enter the house. 

Inside is dim, loud, and crowded, a combination Wirt usually hates, but considering the circumstances, tonight it’s a comforting change. He lets Sara weave him through the crowded living room, furniture shoved against walls, muttering “Hellos” at people he recognizes as they pass by. She leads him to the kitchen, grabs two Solo cups, and hands one to him. Wirt fills his up with tap water while Sara ladles an alcoholic concoction into her’s from a bowl on the counter. 

“Are you ready to step...into the unknown?”, she asks, wiggling the fingers on her free hand at him playfully. Wirt scowls. 

“Why did I let you talk me into this?”, he groans. She sticks her tongue out at him. 

“Relax, we’re gonna have fun”, she grins, taking his hand and leading him back out towards the living room.


	2. II

Wirt and Sara quickly settle with a group of their mutual friends on a couch in the corner. They sip their drinks and laugh and talk about their week and for a while Wirt forgets he was ever upset in the first place. 

“I’m going to the kitchen” he tells Sara, when he eventually realizes his cup is empty and stands up from the couch. “Do you want another drink?”. 

“Yeah sure, thanks”, she says handing her cup to him. “Do you want me to come with you?”. Wirt shakes his head. 

“I think I’ll be okay, I shouldn’t get too lost”, he teases. 

“Hurry back”, she laughs as he walks away. Wirt navigates around the groups of people standing in the living room, trying not to bump anyone with his costume. He realizes how ridiculous he must look, a giant banana carefully tiptoeing around hordes of drunk people. 

“At least it can’t get any worse”, he mutters to himself when he finally reaches the kitchen. He refills the cups and takes a moment to consider the best path to take back to his friends. However as he turns around, he realizes that yes, infact it can get much worse because standing in the doorway, also dressed as a banana, is Dipper Pines. 

They stare at each other, wide eyed, not sure how to react in the presences of the other one. His mind is screaming at him to turn around and run as far away from this kitchen and this party and this town as fast as his legs can carry him. But he doesn’t. He stands in the kitchen, clutching his cups, too shocked to move. Dipper opens his mouth, hesitants, then closes it. 

“Why….are you dressed as a banana?”, Dipper finally says when he finds his words. 

“Why are _you_ dressed as a banana?”, Wirt manages to choke out, unsure if he’s actually wondering why Dipper’s dressed as a banana or if he’s too shocked to devise his own sentences. 

“Because Mabel’s dressed as a monkey. Sibling costumes”, Dipper shrugs back at him. “But listen, that doesn’t matter, I’ve been looking for you”. When Dipper answers him, Wirt realizes his speech is slightly slurred. 

“How much have you had to drink?”, Wirt asks, attempting to change the topic. 

“I haven’t had any”, Dipper grumbles. Despite the dim lighting, he can see that Dipper is slightly flushed. 

“That’s obviously not true”, Wirt states, slightly annoyed that Dipper attempted to lie to him. 

“It doesn’t matter”, Dipper protests. 

“I think it does, considering what happened last weekend”, Wirt retorts almost unaware of the words escaping from his mouth. Dipper doesn’t pick up on the bitterness in his voice. 

“But that’s what we need to talk about”, Dipper says, too loudly, and a few people turn their heads. Wirt is suddenly aware of how many people are in the room next to them and how bad this could end if Dipper keeps talking in front of them. Briefly, he considers jumping out the kitchen window to escape everyone in the room, but the logical side of him realizes that would just draw more attention to himself and Dipper. He opts for the next best option. 

“Okay, okay, we can talk. Just...outside. In the backyard. In private”, he says, trying to keep his voice steady and free of panic. “Please”. 

“Fine”, Dipper says after a moment much to Wirt’s relief.

“Thank you”, Wirt says. “I’ll meet you out there”. 

“You better actually meet me out there and not try to leave or something”, Dipper says, swaying a bit as he turns to the doorway. Wirt rolls his eyes. 

“I will”, Wirt calls after him. When Dipper’s out of sight, Wirt starts to panic. He doesn’t want to have this conversation, not here, surrounded by all these people. The entire situation feels like a disaster waiting to happen. There’s too many variables and too much at risk and Wirt can feel uncertainty crushing his chest. 

“Wirt?”. He looks up to see Sara, who has just rounded the corner to come into the kitchen. “I was starting to get concerned you actually got lost”. He had completely forgotten that he was holding her drink.

“I ran into Dipper”, he says grimly and her expression immediately falls. 

“Oh man. What did he say?”, she asks, stepping closer towards him. 

“He wants to talk about what happened. Oh, and he’s drunk”. 

“What a lightweight”, she mutters. “Where is he now?” 

“Waiting for me in the backyard”, he replies. 

“Do you wanna leave? We can if you’re not comfortable. This isn’t exactly the best place to be having this conversation with him”. Wirt considers her suggestion for a moment, but he knows avoiding this won’t do any good. He sighs deeply. 

“No. If he wants to talk about it, it wouldn’t be right of me to just ditch him”. Wirt’s almost sure that leaving instead of talking to Dipper would make him feel worse. 

“Do you want me to come with you?”. He shakes his head. 

“If you need me at all just text me”, Sara says. “Seriously”. 

“Thank you, Sara”, he says and hands her drink back to her. “I’ll talk to you later”. 

“Good luck”, she says with a concerned smile before slipping back into the living room. Wirt watches her disappear among the crowd, suddenly very self conscious. He swallows back his nerves and apprehensively begins his trek across the living room to the sliding glass doors that separated him from the fate of his relationship with Dipper.


	3. III

When Wirt reaches the backyard he sees that there are more people outside than he thought there would be, groups of them huddled together talking and smoking on the stone patio outside the door. The crowd only heightens his anxiety. He thought that the chill in the air would have kept more people inside. Initially, he doesn’t see Dipper. He pulls out his phone and scrolls to Dipper’s name, which is unusually low in his inbox. 

_Where are you?_ , he sends to Dipper. His phone buzzes a few seconds later. 

_Look up in the tree._ Wirt notices a large tree in the corner of the of the fenced in backyard. Glancing up, he sees a small tree house tucked in it’s bare branches. 

“Well you really know how to choose somewhere private”, he says to himself. He walks towards the tree, leaves crunching under his feet. As he draws closer, he notices a rope ladder hidden behind its thick trunk, hanging from an open hole in the floor of the house. He takes a deep breath, before stepping up and taking hold of the ladder. He’s shaking slightly, which he doesn’t realize until he begins his unsteady ascension, and his costume catches on a few branches, but he manages to make it to the top. His heart is pounding in his ears.   
When he finally hoists himself into the treehouse, he sees Dipper sitting against one of the worn wooden walls. His eyes are closed and his head is resting on the wall behind him, the scruff on his neck exposed. Light from the house party pours gently over him through one of the treehouse windows, illuminating the light flush in his cheeks. Wirt bites his lip. Despite being in his banana costume, he has to admit that Dipper looks really good. Quickly, he banishes the thought from his mind since that line of thinking is what got them caught in this mess in the first place. 

“Do you really think it was a good idea to climb up here while you’re drunk?”, Wirt says, attempting to shake himself from drooling over Dipper. Dipper opens his eyes.

“I don’t always make the best decisions when I’m drunk”, he replies as Wirt crawls over to sit against the wall next to him. 

“Yeah well. I think we learned that”, Wirt says. They sit quietly next to the other, unsure of how to begin their conversation.

“So”, Wirt says in an attempt to break their awkward silence.

“Yeah”, Dipper responses. “I’m sorry about missing movie night”. 

“It’s ok”, Wirt replies, afraid to look over at Dipper. 

“And I’m sorry about, um. You know. Making out with you and not talking to you for a week”. Wirt doesn’t know how to respond. “I guess all the alcohol just made me feel a little...bold”. He pauses. “I don’t want the stupid mistake I made to affect us”. 

“Neither do I”, Wirt adds. “But how do we fix it?”

“I don’t know”, Dipper mutters. “Maybe we just need to not talk about it for awhile?”. 

“Are things going to be weird between us forever?”, Wirt frowns. 

“No…maybe. I hope not”, Dipper replies. 

“Can I ask why you did it?”, Wirt says. 

“Because...I don’t know”, he says. “I’ve always thought you were super attractive and then after what you told me, I just decided to go for it. I was out of line”. 

“Do you regret it?”. Dipper pauses. 

“Truthfully?” he says after a few moments. “No. Because you’re a good kisser”. Wirt freezes. “No, no sorry. I shouldn’t have said that”.

“Wait what?”, Wirt says, finally turning to look at Dipper. He looks back at Wirt, eyes wide and cheeks stained red with alcohol and embarrassment. 

“You heard me. You’re a good kisser. And your lips are really soft”. Wirt feels his face flush darker. 

“You’re lying”, Wirt says. 

“No that’s the truth. I know from experience”, Dipper says, shaking his head. He sways slightly, loses his balance and falls into Wirt. 

“Sorry”, Dipper mumbles, but doesn’t attempt to move. 

“It’s ok”, Wirt smiles gently. “You’re a mess”. 

“I am not”, Dipper argues before dropping his head to rest on Wirt’s shoulder. He smells like pine trees and liquor and something sweet and unfamiliar that he can only connect to Dipper. Wirt resists the urge to nestle his face into Dipper’s curls. 

“Can I ask you something now?”, Dipper asks, startling Wirt out of his thoughts.   
“Yeah, sure”, Wirt says softly. Dipper turns his head to look up at Wirt and Wirt is suddenly aware of how close they are. 

“Did you enjoy it?”. Wirt feels his blush creep all the way up into his ears. He knows he should be honest with Dipper, but he’s unsure of how much he’s willing to share. Telling him that he’s the best kisser he’s ever kissed might make the situation even more awkward, but the thought of lying to Dipper makes him feel even worse. He stares silently at his best friend, terrified of what the truth will do to them. 

“Sorry, maybe that was out of line too”, Dipper mumbles after a few moments. He lifts himself off of Wirt. “Maybe I should leave”. Crawling on his hands and knees, he begins making his way to floor opening. Wirt panics as a realization sets in: he could either not talk about his feelings and lose his best friend, or confess he enjoyed their make out session and deal with the consequences as they come. Suddenly, as he watches Dipper crawl away from him, he makes up his mind. 

“Yes I did enjoy it”, he blurts out. “And-and-and if you wanted to do it again that would be okay with me”. Dipper turns back to look at him and the weight of his words settles between them as they stare at each other. 

“So if I wanted to kiss you again right now would that...be okay?”, Dipper asks tentatively. The question briefly lingers in the air. Wirt opens his mouth to respond, his heart pounding in his ears, but finds he is at a loss for words. In a sudden rush of confidence he reaches forward and pulls Dipper towards him, their lips crashing together. They fumble against each other momentarily, before finding rhythm against the other’s lips. The kiss is chaste and hesitant, unsure of the other. When Wirt pulls away from Dipper to catch his breath, Dipper slips his arm around Wirt’s waist to pull him closer. 

“You’re blushing”, Dipper teases and his words only make Wirt blush more. 

“Yeah, well, that’s your fault”, Wirt glares back. Dipper grins at him, the same grin he had given him when he kissed him for the first time a week ago, before nuzzling his nose under Wirt’s chin to kiss the skin on his throat. Wirt shivers beneath Dipper’s lips and tilts his head back to give him better access. 

“Wait, wait”, he says, suddenly untangling himself from Dipper. “This...is this okay? You’re drunk, are you sure you even want to do this? I mean, Dipper what does this mean for us...for me...oh my god, Dipper am I gay? I-I mean I’ve always liked girls in the past, but I don’t know, boys are nice too and-and--”

“Wirt”, Dipper cuts him off. “Are you okay with what I’m doing to you?”. Wirt nods. “And if you weren’t, you would stop me, right?”. He nods again. “And you enjoy kissing me, right?”

“Yes”, Wirt says and he can feel his cheeks growing redder.

“Then don’t think too much into it. And if you want me to stop, say something”. Wirt’s heart flutters. 

“O-okay”, Wirt says, hesitating. 

“Can I kiss you again?”. Wirt nods his head slowly and his lips return to his neck as he begins trailing kisses up and down his jaw, leaving jolts of electricity in his wake. Wirt closes his eyes and stifles a moan as Dipper curls his fingers into his hair and tugs lightly.

“Mmm, your skin is so soft. I just wish I could get to more of it”, Dipper hums against his neck. 

“You could. I just have to take this stupid thing off”, Wirt says, pulling away from Dipper and sitting back on his heels so he can wiggle out of his banana costume. “And so are you”. Dipper frowns. 

“I am not making out with you dressed as a banana”, Wirt glares, beginning to pull the suit off of his body. As he lifts the costume over his head, his shirt underneath lifts up to reveal his stomach. He’s thin and pale and Dipper can’t help but take advantage of Wirt’s vulnerable position by slipping his hands under his shirt. Wirt gasps, still slightly tangled in his costume, startled by the sudden contact. He opens his mouth to protest, but Dipper slides his hand up and gently grazes his nipple with his fingers, cold fingers leaving goosebumps across his skin. Wirt freezes and his previous objection melts into a low moan. He leans into his friend’s touch. Dipper’s mouth returns to nibble on his neck. 

“How does that feel, Wirt?”, Dipper asks, his voice low and raspy. “Would you like me to do it again?”. The question sends a wave of arousal straight to Wirt’s groin. He shutters. 

“I’m still not making out with you dressed like a banana”, he repeats, flushed, already hard, trying to keep his voice steady. He’s falling apart at Dipper’s finger tips and he has yet to unzip his pants. Dipper grins. He plants a small kiss on Wirt’s lips and pulls away to undo his own costume. 

“Better?”, he asks. Wirt nods. “Cool, now let’s make out”. Before Wirt has time to answer, Dipper’s lips are locked against his once more. His hands return under his shirt as Dipper begins rolling his nipples between his fingers. Wirt leans back on his forearms to give Dipper better access as he climbs on top of Wirt and peppers his neck with kisses. Suddenly, Dipper bites down hard on Wirt’s neck and begins sucking at the delicate skin. Wirt cries out. He considers telling Dipper to stop, that someone could catch them, that the last thing he needs is a giant hickey on his neck, but his brain is clouded with lust and his anxieties have been pushed to the side. 

“Fuck, Dipper, I want--fuck”, Wirt chokes out, trying to find his words. 

“What do you want Wirt?”, Dipper asks and Wirt can hear smugness dripping from his voice. He begins rubbing gently at the bulge in Wirt’s pants. 

“Anything just fucking hell _touch me _”, he begs, gasping for air, squirming under Dipper’s touch.__

__“Consider it done, babe”, Dipper replies and Wirt feels his face flush at the word ‘babe’. The hand on Wirt’s crotch begins tugging at the button of his jeans. Wirt half expects this to end like his wet dreams usually do: waking up in his bed, hot and sweaty and with a serious case of morning wood. But then Dipper undoes his zipper, pulls down his boxers, and wraps his hand around his cock and the shock it sends through Wirt’s body confirms that this is definitely, undoubtedly reality.  
Dipper gently slides his hand over his length and a long, low moan escapes from Wirt. He closes his eyes and Dipper continues, moving slowly, each stroke teasing and slow, like he’s trying to test Wirt’s limits. _ _

__“T-that feels s-s-so good”, Wirt shutters beneath him, opening his eyes to look at Dipper. He grins and suddenly pulls his hand away. Wirt begins to protest, but Dipper leans between his legs and drags his tongue from the base of his cock to the tip in one smooth motion. Wirt gasps, trying to be silent. “Fuck, _Dipper_. What if somebody hears?”. _ _

__“Mm, you should be glad. You make the prettiest noises”, Dipper comments before gently taking the head of Wirt’s cock into his mouth and sucking lightly. Wirt buries his face into his sleeve and moans, the anxiety of the people on the ground hearing him heightening the sensation. Dipper tongues at the slit and it takes all of Wirt’s will power not to buck up into his mouth._ _

__“Stop teasing me”, Wirt groans, every cell in his body desperate for more contact._ _

__“Ask nicely”, Dipper retorts. “I want to hear a please”._ _

__“You’re the worst”, Wirt glares back, but reluctantly complies. “ _Please_ stop teasing me”. Dipper flashes him a mischievous smile and takes Wirt into his mouth. Wirt closes his eyes and dips his head back and revels in the feeling of tight heat engulfing his length. He threads a hand through Dipper’s hair and grips it like it’s the only thing keeping him grounded.   
Dipper’s mouth continues bobbing up and down Wirt’s cock, occasionally stopping to tentatively lick at the head. Wirt quivers under his touch and when Dipper begins stroking his hand in time with his mouth, Wirt swears he can see stars. _ _

__“Fuck, Dipper, I’m going to cum”, he gasps, when he begins to feel a familiar heat pool in his stomach. Suddenly Dipper releases his length and sits back. Wirt looks up to meet his eyes and glares._ _

__“Did you drive here?”, he asks, moving his hands to massage Wirt’s bare thighs, causing him to quiver more._ _

__“What? Yeah, why does it matter?”, Wirt asks, agitated by the loss of contact._ _

__“I think we should go back to my place”, he says. “I wanna see just how loud I can make you moan”. His words send goosebumps throughout Wirt’s body and he nods eagerly. Wirt dresses himself and pulls out his phone to text Sara._ _

___Leaving with Dipper, I’ll catch up with you later_ , he types. _ _

__“Don’t forget your banana”, Dipper smirks at him as they collect themselves to leave the treehouse. Wirt rolls his eyes before grabbing the costume and heading down after Dipper._ _


	4. IV.

Dipper keeps his hand on Wirt’s thigh for their entire car ride, occasionally running his palm along the inside of his thigh. Wirt’s tempted to run every red light and stop sign along the way, but they manage to arrive safely. 

At the door, Dipper fumbles slightly with his keys, muttering something about being too drunk and too horny to deal with unlocking things. Finally, Dipper manages to get his key in the lock. They step through the door and he flicks the lights on.  
The two bedroom apartment Dipper shares with Mabel is cluttered, but cozy. World maps and boy band posters line the white walls of their living room, books and console controllers are scattered across the floor. A small tv sits on a stand diagonally across from a beaten leather couch. The small kitchen to right of the doorway is mostly white, with a graying tile floor and faded green cabinet doors. As soon as the door closes behind them, Dipper pushes Wirt against it and kisses him, hard and long. Wirt responds by wrapping his hands around his waist and pulling him against his body, grinding his pelvis against his. Dipper palms Wirt’s half-hard member through his jeans and receives a muffled moan in return. 

“Bedroom”, Dipper says when they pull apart, his tone stuck somewhere between a command and a question. Wirt nods. He takes Wirt’s hand and leads him to his room, closing the door behind them. It’s dark, the only light streaming into his room from the street lamps outside. Dipper’s bedroom is a mess, a mountain of clothes lay on the bed and on the floor, his textbooks are carelessly flung open on his desk, along with his camera. He shoves the clothing pile off his bed before pushing Wirt down onto it, kissing and biting at his neck. He pulls Wirt’s shirt over his head and works his way down his neck and collarbone, biting at his skin. Wirt arches his back and moans. 

“Wirt”, Dipper says breathlessly when he pulls away from his lips. “I really, really want to fuck you. Would you like that?”. Wirt freezes and looks up at him, the dim light illuminating his tousled hair and swollen lips in the most tempting way. He had thought about sleeping with Dipper, on more than one occasion, but never actually believed it would happen and suddenly, having him in front of Wirt was very overwhelming. He takes a deep breath, trying to ease his qualms. 

“Have you ever, um...done that? With a guy?”, Wirt asks hesitantly. Dipper pauses.

“Um...yeah, I have”, Dipper replies sheepishly. Wirt’s mouth drops open. “Is that a problem?”. 

“No, no, you just....I...you never told me that before”, Wirt says. Silence falls between them. “I-I-I mean. It’s not a problem, I just...are you sure you want to be doing this....with me?”. Dipper opens his mouth to retaliate, but Wirt interrupts. “It’s just that I have no experience with this kind of thing. What if I say the wrong thing? Or _do_ the wrong thing?”. 

“You can’t. I’m not here to judge you, I want you to be able to be open with me”, Dipper says. He leans forward to plant a small kiss on Wirt’s forehead. “I’m here to make you feel good. Mentally and physically”. Dipper’s words help Wirt and he reaches up to cup Dipper’s face in his hands. They stay like that for a few moments, breathing in sync before he finds his words. 

“Thank you. I’m sorry”, he says. 

“Don’t be”, Dipper says. 

“Do you mind if we, ya know, just take it a little slow?” Wirt asks. Dipper’s mouth curves into a small smile and he moves down to place a chaste kiss against Wirt’s lips 

“As slow as you’d like”, he says. “And if you feel uncomfortable, please say something”. 

“Thank you”, Wirt replies and Dipper responds with a slight nod. He lifts himself off of Wirt and pulls his shirt over his head. He walks to his nightstand and pulls a bottle out and sets it on top before returning to sit on the edge of the bed where Wirt lay. 

“Take off your pants”, Dipper says and Wirt feels his flush return as he strips them off his body. He lays back down on the bed and Dipper positions himself above him, his face even with Wirt’s pelvis. Despite the lack of stimulation, he’s rock hard, his cock tenting in his boxers and precum dripping from the tip. Dipper lazily handles him through the fabric, giving a few teasing strokes and Wirt squirms beneath him. He moves his mouth to nibble on his hip bones and bites down on the soft flesh. When Dipper begins sucking gently at his flesh, leaving a dark bruise on his pale skin, Wirt inhales sharply and whines. He bucks his hips up and Dipper pulls away to hold them down on his bed.  
“You need to stop teasing me and fuck me”, Wirt says, glaring down at Dipper. At first he’s taken aback at Wirt’s forwardness, but then he grins back up at him and plants a soft kiss on Wirt’s bruised skin. 

“Sure thing babe”, he says, reaching for the bottle on the nightstand. Wirt’s heart begins to pound. 

_Oh my god, we’re really doing this_ , Wirt thinks to himself, nervousness setting in as he watches Dipper uncap the bottle and coat his middle and index fingers in lube. He places it back onto the bed and positions himself to sit beside Wirt's legs before hoisting one of his legs up and over his shoulder. Wirt is practically spread eagle for Dipper, completely exposed, and he’s having trouble deciding if it’s more arousing or terrifying. Dipper begins rubbing at Wirt’s hole with his thumb, pressing down gently as he does, and all of Wirt’s anxiety melts away. He moans and begins against Dipper’s finger.

“Do you like that babe? Do you want me to finger you?”, he asks. 

“Yes, oh my god, yes”, Wirt replies, his words slurred with gasps and moans. Gently, Dipper pushes his index finger into Wirt and receives a longer drawn out moan in reply. Again, he draws his finger out and pushes it back in, finding rhythm, beginning to feel Wirt loosening around him. Wirt shutters beneath him, gasping and grabbing at the crumpled sheets on the bed as Dipper begins trailing kisses along the crook of Wirt’s knee. 

“Dipper...I...more _please_ ”, he moans. Dipper slowly pulls his finger out and applies more lube before pushing both his index and middle finger into Wirt and continues with his steady pace. Wirt’s moans begin to increase in volume and he begins thrusting his hips against Dipper’s fingers, matching his pace. Suddenly, Dipper’s fingers brush against a sweet spot and Wirt throws his head back, moaning loudly, legs quivering. 

“Wirt...you’re...so fucking hot”, Dipper moans into his leg. “I want you so bad”. He glances up at Dipper, his chest is heaving and he can see his cock straining against his jeans. 

“Then fuck me”, Wirt says, his voice cracking slightly. Dipper doesn’t seem to notice because his only response is a throaty groan. He’s thankful that Dipper can’t see his face flush in the darkness.  
Dipper pulls his fingers out and jumps up to pull off his jeans. He staggers a bit as he wiggles out of his clothing, Wirt has almost forgotten he was still drunk, and Wirt sits up, prepared to catch him if he falls. When he successfully frees himself from the confines of his clothing, he grins at Wirt and gives him a thumbs up. 

“I’m good, I promise”, he giggles and Wirt cracks a smile, thankful that they can still laugh together despite the somewhat awkward situation. He crosses back over to his nightstand, naked, his hand sliding along the bed for support, and pulls out a box. He retrieves a foil square from it, rips it open and pulls a condom out. Wirt bites his lip and turns away as Dipper rolls the latex over his length, far too close to climax to be watching Dipper manhandle his thick cock. He stares into the darkness, listening to the sounds of Dipper uncapping the lube and coating himself with it and a few moments later he climbs back onto the bed. 

“Are you ready?”, he asks, positioning himself on top of Wirt. 

“Y-yeah. Just, um… I might not last long”, he admits, shifting his gaze away. 

“That’s ok”, Dipper says, his face inches above Wirt’s. “If you keep making those beautiful noises, neither will I”. He cups Wirt’s face in the palm of his hand and pushes into him. Wirt lets out a low whimper as Dipper’s length fills him and Dipper closes his eyes and groans. 

“Oooh, Wirt, you feel so good”, he says, his shaft pulsing against the tight heat of Wirt’s body. “Are you okay if I move?”. Wirt only manages to nod his head, his thoughts clouded with lust, unable to piece a sentence together.  
Tentatively, he pulls his hips back slightly and pushes back into Wirt. Wirt moans softly. 

“More”, he says and that’s all the confirmation Dipper needs. His slides further out and then thrusts back into him, gradually building a steady pace. His bed begins to bump against the wall and Wirt’s moaning becomes louder and louder. 

“Fuck, _fuck_ , Dipper I’m gonna cum”, Wirt gasps. Dipper reaches down for Wirt’s cock and begins pumping it in a tight fist. Wirt wraps his legs around him. 

“Oooooh, Dipper, I’m so close”. He pushes himself deeper into Wirt, losing rhythm as he thrusts blindly into him. Suddenly, the tip of Dipper’s cock brushes against Wirt’s sweet spot and Wirt falls over the edge. Electricity runs through his nerves and he cums violently against Dipper’s stomach, moaning Dipper’s name, his entire body shaking. The force of Wirt’s orgasm sends Dipper over the edge and he cums, struggling to hold himself above Wirt as his climax ripples through his nerves.  
Moments later his arms give way and he collapses down on top of Wirt, breathless and shaky. He pulls himself out of Wirt and removes the condom before laying back down beside him. They sit in the dark, panting heavily in silence for several minutes. 

“So...are we still good?”, Wirt asks, when the silence becomes too heavy for him to handle. 

“Yeah, we’re good”, Dipper says, rolling over to drape his arm around Wirt’s chest. Hesitantly, Wirt wraps his arms around Dipper and when he doesn’t move them off, Wirt manages to relax. 

“Goodnight Wirt”, Dipper mumbles, drifting off to sleep. Wirt can’t help but grin. 

“Goodnight Dipper”.


	5. Chapter 5

Dipper is awaken the next morning by a knock on his bedroom door, and his hangover follows soon after. Groggily, he peels his head off of Wirt’s chest. He doesn’t remember putting on his boxers, but realizes Wirt must have done it before he dozed off. The room is spinning and he’s queasy and oh god when did his room get so bright? 

There’s another knock. It’s too loud. 

“Dipper?”, he hears Mabel say softly. Somehow, he manages to untangle himself from Wirt without waking him and staggers to the door. He cracks it open. 

“Y-yeah Mabel, what? It’s like 7am”, he says, poking his head out. 

“Actually it’s 10”, she says. “But this morning I found a noise complaint under the door”. Dipper heart stops and he feels his cheeks turn bright red. 

“Oh, ah. See. That’s...kind of a long story”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Have a wonderful day. (:


End file.
